Talk:Akavir/Archive 1
Thurindil I met an NPC named Thurindil in Anvil. He looks like a Bosmer, but says "My name is Thurindil, son of Julianos and Mohi-Titona, Queen of Akavir. These slugs climbing my spine itch something fierce... Like to dance?" and "Mother's coming for me in the dragon ships. I don't like these itchy clothes, but I have to wear them or it frightens the fish". Just who is he and what race is he actually apart of???? a Bosmer/Tsaesci?????? His mention of wearing clothes for the sake of the fish suggests hes not a true (full-blooded) Bosmer. :If he is not a true Bosmer, than why doesn't he appear diffrent than the rest??? (I also wonder about Commander Mishaxhi and his Imperial apperance - no snake like features)--Skober 04:42, 20 May 2007 (CDT) : According to the rest of the shipworkers in Anvil, Thurindil is bats!@# insane and you can probably ignore everything he says. Kutulu 15:54, 20 May 2007 (CDT) : Commander Mishaxhi used a Redguard body and voice. And besides that, there's more than one race of Akaviri. The one you're thinking about Skober is the Tsaeci. But there are also the Tang-Mo(the monkey people), the Ka'Po'Tun(the tiger people), and there are also the Demonfolk of Kamal.Now either Bethesda didn't give the commander a unique ghost body because they didn't wanna give anything away, or couldn't think of a decent design(unlikely), or he was a human fighting for Akavir (and some did.)It's also possible he was a full-blooded Akaviri human. Akavir was one of the earliest places settled by the races of Men. : Raynil Telvanni (talk) 20:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Humans On the Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages, the admins have received evidence from Bethesda that the humans were not physically eaten but absorbed into the Tsaesci culture. This gives me reason to believe that we should make an edit saying the possibility that they are in fact alive but now living with the Tsaesci. This would help the fact that the Akaviri leader Mixhail's ghost is human in shape.--Canadian Reject (talk) 22:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC) This makes sense that the tsaesci would use "thralls" to fight their wars for them but i would like to know what's the admins source?(Nemerian (talk) 19:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC)) Japanese Similarities. The land of akavir and its people are VERY similar to japan in its feudal period, many weapons/clothing of akavir origin such as the katana, or dai-katana as seen in oblivion used by the blades, are symbolic weapons of japan in that period. This may also suggest the blades may be similar to the high ranking military samurai, the protectors of the shogun and daimyo. Perhaps the human age of akavir was similar to fuedal japan? I don't think so. The Akaviri or more accurately Tsaesci armor and weapons greatly resemble ancient Japanese armor and weapons but I think thats where the similarities end. Culturally, I do not believe that the Tsaesci and real life Feudal Japan have anything in common. Keep in mind that most Akaviri artifacts found in Tamriel were left behind by the Tsaesci. We have a very narrow view of what the other races on Akavir are like. For whatever reason, the monkey people on Akaviri really remind me of Sun Wukong from the ancient chinest fairy tale "Journey to the West". In addition, Orcish armor in the game resembles Feudal Japanese/Chinese/Mongolian armor however the Orcish culture doesn't share as many similarities. 22:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) What do you think the cities of the tsaesci look like? I think they are either like japanese cities and towns, or more similar to Khor Kalba from the latest "Conan the Barbarian" film.(Nemerian (talk) 19:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC)) I think it is actually very fair to say that Akaviri cities, particularly those of the Tsaeci, could have very strong Japanese and Chinese influence. Armor and weaponry is obviously Japanese, sure, but the architecture does seem to have striking similarities to Japanese and lChinese (or possibly Han or Ming dynasty) building styles as well. Good examples are 1.)Cloud Ruler Temple which was built in Cyrodiil by the Akaviri themselves when they invaded Tamriel during Reman Septim's time.2.) Skyhaven Temple which was also built by the Akaviri in the mountains of the Reach. They both are feats master stonework and have steepled tile rooftops which are hallmarks of Japanese temples and pagoda. But they both were designed as military/religious structures. What other buildings would look like is anybodies guess though large, important structures at the least, like palaces and temples, would most likely use this type of architecture.Regardless, Bethesda would defininately put their own spin on it in a way that would make sense to the Akaviri so it wouldn't be a carbon-copy of Warring States-era China or Feudal 12-16 century Japan.Hope this helps!Raynil Telvanni (talk) 19:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Picture Who keeps removing the picture from this article? I would like to know who is doing this and for what reasons.(Nemerian (talk) 10:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC)) Akavir (Language) Akavir (Language) is not a page. It should not be put on this director page. Plus when you click it it takes you to Akavir (Race) not the proper page! SLyfoX999 (talk) 23:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :The Akaviri language is a thing, so let's leave it as a redlink for now. The link was redirected to Akavir (Race) incorrectly. I have reverted that change. -- 23:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Range "Akavir, (meaning "Dragon Land" in the native Akaviri) is a continent lying some 4,200 miles to the east of Tamriel." Can some please tell me where I can find a reference to this, specifically the part about the "4,200 miles to the east of Tamriel"? Anyone? Really... Where's the source for the claim of 4,200 miles to the east of Tamriel!? I've heard these numbers numerous times before "4,200 4,200... 4,200 miles to the east of Tamriel..." But someone please answer my question or fix the uncited reference. Does Tamriel even use the Imperial System of Units? : I believe its based on the book Report: Disaster at Ionith. Someone somewhere speculated that 42 days, 100 miles a day = 4200, but looking deeper into this is not even accurate and mostly is speculation and should be removed. : Jimeee (talk) 14:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, I see, well the page is locked so I can't really fix it, "far to the east" would be more appropiate than what's there, if anyone will change that. Interlanguage-Links Can somebody add this please: de:Akavir es:Akavir fr:Akavir pl:Akavir ru:Акавир Mike alias the Checker (talk) 18:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Request to Add Content I would like to add this map which I researched and looked up other concept maps to build. It is not by Bethesda, but it feels relevant based on what i have read. Please visit my profile for the photo, it has its own blog post. Sevonis (talk) 05:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Sevonis